Mass effect colonization
by gwanko vera
Summary: Sovereign failed to activate the citadel, and the greatest hope for galactic resistance to the reaper threat has been killed by the collectors. So councilor Anderson proposes a new option to survive the invasion. Where will this secret colony take root?


Chapter 1: The proposal

"What is it that you have called us her for Councilor Anderson?" asked the Turian councilor.

Anderson slowly looked at each of the other three alien on the council, the Asari councilor Darla, The Turian councilor Chellush, And the Salarian councilor Javonii. "I know you are not going to change your minds on denying that there is a reaper threat now that Shepard is gone. While I still say that is a big mistake that is how the vote turned out. I do have a proposal; I'm proposing a joint species colonization of a world or systems, as far from citadel space and known trade routes as possible. We would have a few ships for cargo runs to and from the colony. It would be best if the system to be colonized was a large distance from the nearest mass relay. This colony would need to be secret, with minimum contact from us. That way when, I mean if the reapers do arrive on our doorstep and exterminate us from the galaxy, our secret colony would be able to reclaim the galaxy after the reapers leave. We would need the colony to be under a strict no contact rule, once the invasion begins."

"Anderson we have dismissed that claim publicly, there is no proof that they do exist. We have started a large build of our fleets just in case. " Stated Chellush, "That would also be a huge investment that we wouldn't see a return on."

Javonii then added, "I don't think that the council wants to add another big expense to our budget. It would look really bad if someone was to find the funding for a secret colony that you're discussing."

"I don't know, I can see how the funding and the organization and the set up could be a problems. If we were to make a secret colony, and news of a financial black hole would draw attention. Attention drawn means it is no longer a secret." Darla said. "But I can see how having a secret colony would be a great boon. Looking at strategic value, a location where if there is an invasion of any kind we are able to provide a staging ground for production, or for research and development, similar to how the planet Noveria is set up. This would all depend on what type of colony that is set up though. I would say that depending on some variables, I think I agree with Anderson, though I don't know if the council should fund it. Maybe we can use some of the dummy companies some of our specters have might help."

Javonii added, "I agree with some of what Darla said on this, if we have this partially funded by another entity, i can see a great deal of opportunity that a hidden colony can provide. If you can find the extra funds and get it set up, I could get the STG to help with providing a front for this. But they would need some form of information on it. I think the heads of the STG should know about it, probably the heads of each of our respective species top military leaders as well."

"I have some concerns with this proposal. First off how are we going to protect this colony? How will we be able to keep it a secret location? If it is going to be out of normal operational areas and if something threatens the colony we will not have any ships to protect it." Chellush Responded. "What about how we will provide the colony supplies or receive the new research from the colony?" He said while looking at Darla, "I am going to need some convincing that this is a good idea. Anderson, if you are so threated by the reapers, then you should be suggesting we need to increase our fleets not sending our people fleeing. This colony idea seems so off the wall. What is the point of having one, I'm sure each of our respective species have some unregistered colony worlds, isn't this basically the same thing you are suggesting?

"Well to answer the first part, we need to have a colony ship. As for the defense for the colony, it would be best if it had a fleet. This probably isn't going to happen because I'm fairly sure we will need those fleets to protect us and give us a fighting chance when the reapers arrive." Anderson responded. "Though I do think for this colony to be useful to us quickly I think a specialized colony-ship should be built with some of our best technology. I happen to know a few small companies that have some unique ship designs, both for colonization ships and some smaller escort ships."

"No doubt those companies are all probably human owned." replied Chellush.

"And, what do you mean by a specialized colony ship? We have I'd say maybe twenty colony ships we could seize and use." asked Javonii. "What value would there be in making a new one of an untested design?"

"Well if we are going to get a colony up and running quickly then we need to have the infrastructure already in place. So the idea of having a colony ship that can break down into different section for different use in the colony." Anderson replied. "And, No not all the companies are human controlled. Just because it is a new design doesn't mean we will not have the design fully tested. I have also been thinking on a few places or areas where we could have a secret colony. I figure to keep the colony efficiently secret we set up a colony well outside the normal travel area of the mass relays."

"The idea of a, secret joint species colonization has a lot of potential if it succeeds and a lot of backlash if it fails." Darla said. "What do you think is the time table for colonization once you have funds in place, Anderson?"

"That depends on everything that is included in the colony ship. My best estimate would be about a year and a half once we have the funds in place, and have scouted out a good planet for colonization." Anderson replied.

"Let's talk about what all needs to be done and the possible budgeting of this project. The first big expense would be this new colony ship. The next big expense would be the crew and the colonists. Then the Acquisition of enough supplies to keep them feed till they can provide for themselves. The price to keep people quite, that I'm not sure how much that would be. Then let us not forget the price of getting the scouting team together. The second and third are basic expenses and the first would be more expensive than normal." Javonii thought out loud. "Another big question, how would we determine who is going to join this colony."

Darla responded, "Well on the question of who would be included on this colony that would be determined by what we have the colony set up as, in case of discovery. If it was a life raft colony, then we would receive a huge political backlash by all the species not included in the colony. But if it is marked as a testing and prototype colony then there would be a smaller backlash if found out."

"Well I'm not sure we can get anything finalized right now, but I know that we have an announcement to make regarding shepherds demise. Anderson get us some more info on this and show us how this might be beneficial for us." Remarked Chellush

"Well I think we all have some new things to think on. Let's go and break the news" Javonii said. Then, whispered to Anderson as the councilors started to make their way out. "Anderson, we should start by getting a group together to scout for some possible areas. I will have the STG get one of our long range scout ships pre-paired. You get a few options for the scout team members and so will I."

The Private council chamber went dark as the four councilors left the chamber to break the news of humanity's heroes' fate.


End file.
